LOVE STORY
by awesome1310
Summary: Caroline Forbes is in freshmen year in college, living with her best friend nothing interested her other than cheesy romance novel and movies. Her life turns upside down when she meet most powerful and wealthy man in the world. she starts to feel something for him, but will he accept her or reject her?all human. this is my first story and English is not my native.
1. Chapter 1

A LOVE STORY

Chapter: 1

Oh god! Today is Sunday .why I have to wake up? Why she can't leave me alone? Please I'm in my good dream with my dream man in a beautiful place.

"Caroline, Caroline! Wake up, its 7 and we are late, she is going to kill us."

"Who is that bonnie? I feel so sleepy; please can you do without me?"

"Seriously Caroline wake up and no I need your help. I can't handle that lady. "Bonnie and Caroline are roommates in college in Seattle. Caroline is doing English literature and bonnie is doing journalism with Katherine. They all became friends in freshman year. Katherine is living with her twin sister Elena, younger brother Jeremy and her aunt Jenna. Aunt Jenna is not much older than Katherine only 4 years. Caroline always considered them as her family. Caroline is only child and her parents got divorces when she was 10 years old.

Now Caroline and bonnie are helping Aunt Jenna who owns a catering business. Caroline always loves to help others. Today bonnie and Caroline supposed to help Jenna do catering in Lockwood mansion. Lockwood is one of the wealthy families in Seattle. But Caroline is not in good mood to help.

"No way, care we promise Jenna to help her and you know how Mrs. Lockwood would be. It's not fair to Jenna". Yeah its true Mrs. Lockwood is very mean women, she drives everyone crazy. Sometimes she is very nice to me.

"Ok bon, I'm getting up". Bonnie is one of my best friend and we grew up together. Her dad is mayor for my town mystic falls; it's a very small town. I live with my mom and she is town's sheriff and she works a lot. I feel so lonely and my only company is my stories books. I just love reading books and I make me forget the real world. It's the main reason I'm studying English literature. For me carrier or money is not important. It's not the thing I grew up with money .I came from middle class family and for me when you have people who loves and support is money is not an issue .I don't why some people go after money. It's just paper and I know for living, we need those paper.

"Ah, finally you came. What took you so long? "bonnie is the person who you can trust with your whole heart. Bonnie and I have so much in common. Bonnie's parents so got divorce when she is younger and she is also an only child. We both like cheesy romantic movies and the twilight saga. We always listen to Taylor swift songs. God how that women can write songs like that .we always have each other back in school.

"The shower is not working bon, we have to tell landlord" we are living in two bedroom apartment in Capitol Hill is affordable enough and there are plenty of college students and things to do (and it is near Downtown). Green lake area is good a place for a quiet study and exercise area. Bonnie always goes for running around the lake. For me it's nice place to read my novel, sometimes I just go there and sit myself and think about life. This is how my life is and I kind like it this way. Some people think me as boring but I don't mind.

Bonnie and I finally get out of our apartment and bonnie is going to drive because I don't have a car. I used to have car which sunny, it's black Honda. I put him to rest last summer. Usually bonnie drive me or I take bus. Its 30 minutes' drive to Lockwood mansion in Bellevue, most Seattle rich people lives. Almost we reach the mansion; I observe the surrounding which is nice and very expensive. We were check by security guards in gates and we park our car near the lane. I hope Aunt Jenna won't be mad at us. We were late and this function is very big opportunity in her career. I'm so excited for her and I hope everything end up good. Bonnie is busy taking with Jenna assistant, so I enter the mansion which is huge. "Come on care hurry up". "HI, you must be Jenna friends who are supposed to her?" asked a woman with blond hair, pale in skinny jeans, she has small note in her hand." yeah it's us, I'm Caroline and this is bonnie and you are?". "Hi, I'm Rachel and I'm in charged for this party." This woman seems like a control freak. Bonnie follows her inside the house and I stand there, admiring the view. It's so beautiful. I came outside to get some air; there I found a small pond with ducks. It's so beautiful and must be lucky to watch this every day. "Hello, who are you? I never see you before?" "oh, sorry, I worked as caterer for this evening."

"Oh! HI, I'm Tyler Lockwood, my mom is the one hosting this party and you are? ".This guy must be in his twenties and wearing an expensive suit." Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you". Tyler is a tall guy with dark hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

"It's, lovely name for a beautiful women. "oh, god I just want to roll my eye. Ok, Tyler is good looking guy but for me he is just another guy who wants to flirt with me. I don't feel any attraction to him or any guy so far my inner voice telling my 21 years, I'm not even attracted to single guy. Is anything is wrong with me? No, silly our expiation are really high says my subconscious. Sometimes I really want to slap her.

"Nice meeting you Caroline, see you this evening". By that he walks inside. "Who's that hot guy care?" I just roll my eyes at bonnie. "That's Tyler Lockwood." "Another hot guy falls for Caroline Forbes." "Oh, bonnie, he is just a guy". "Oh, come on care he is hot and he has really likes you." "Ok, he is hot but I'm not attracted to him." "Oh, care you should give this guys a chance". Bonnie always cares about me and she sometimes try to set me up with her classmates but I never felt anything towards them. For me when you met someone that minute you will feel that connection like Taylor swift says spark fly. Like in novel when heroine met her hero, she will feel the connection. I want to feel that kind of connection.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Today is nothing but exhausted. I just need good bath and plenty of thing I hate most when someone disturb me in my sleeping time. Today I didn't have much sleep, thanks to bonnie, but I'm very excited for Aunt Jenna. This may change her carrier forever.

I miss my mom and my home. My parents got divorce when I was 10 years. From that I lived with my mom and my dad visits my or vice versa during holidays. Bonnie parents got divorce when she was 6 and her mother ditch for her lover. Bonnie grew with her dad and her grams.

Elena and Kate are different from us. Their parents died in car accident where we were in high school. From that Aunt Jenna becomes their sole guardian.

In my high, I used to dull blond girl who loves to read. I, bonnie and Elena are in math club. Kate is captain of cheerleader and used to date football captain. I just sometimes wonder how Kate and Elena is totally different person even though they are identical twins.

Sometimes wonderful things happen in lives. You can't ask why or when will happen. Like that in my life, I met wonderful people whom I'm grateful to spend my life. I spend my days just reading books and watching TV. One thing I'm glad that I have bonnie as my roommate, because when she has date, she won't come to our home.

I'm very excited for Aunt Jenna; I'm too excited for myself. This is the first function in which I'm not organizing. I used to be event organizer in my town. I love to do such things.

Two more hours only, I have to get ready. Today is Sunday I have to at least half hour early or I will be stuck in traffic. Sunday the traffic will be heavy .everyone left the apartment for the function except because I have to submit my assignment which is due tomorrow. I just hate last minute work.

Finally I got ready around 4.30 pm and I'm wearing my favorite black plum dress with black heel. Today I want to be normal and simple, so got my hair into ponytail. My hair is lemon blond and it is cut short to my shoulders. I really love long hair like in tangle but I hate to maintain it.

I get into my taxi and going to the Lockwood. It's a long drive and I enjoy the sunset in near the ocean. Lockwood mansion is located far away from the city. It's so peaceful and calm. I really like to live here, but only rich people can afford a home in these neighborhoods.

I arrived exactly at 5.45pm. Lockwood mansion is guarded by two lager iron gates with security in black suit. The road was situated in the center and two sides of the road were covered by green grasses and trees. The outside of the mansion is of red bricks in old movies but these are quit modern.

The mansion was fully decorated with colourful lights. There are nearly 10 to 15 steps to enter the mansion. The front door has small mirrors. The floor of the hall is made of teak wood and the celling with gigantic lamps. Its looks like a mini palace.

I find bonnie speaking to some guy, obvious flirting I think. Bonnie dressed in dark charcoal cocktail dress with black heel. She looks pretty. Finally I make my way to her.

"Hey, bon, sorry I'm little late. So how party so far?" Asked her and I was nervously waiting for her answer.

"Hey, care, what happen? Why are you so late? Aunt Jenna is mad at you."

"Sorry bon, I have to finish my assignment which is due tomorrow and I stuck with traffic. She is really mad?"

"Not that bad but this unction goes well and she may forgive you for your lack of help."

"I hope, so where is everyone?"

"I think Elena and Jeremy helping Jenna with supplies and I can't find Katherine" she said and scan the room for Kate.

"Oh, there she is near the staircase, talking to a handsome man." Kate dressed in red knee length with red heels. Her hair is curly and she had a bun. She really looks cute. I envy gilbert sisters, they have that vibe and the way they represented themselves.

"Oh, hey, did you guys see Kate? She has to help Jenna with cakes" asked us and scanning the room to find her twin.

"Oh, Elena you look beautiful today and Kate is right over there" I pointed out where Kate is.

On seeing us Kate comes to us. "Oh, god men in here are all yummy" said Kate drinking her champagne.

"Hey, you are supposed to help Aunt Jenna". "I know Elena, when I was going to help her and I met a guy who is really handsome."

"Hey, I don't care about your one night stand, just go and help Aunt Jenna."

"Ok, jeez calm your tits Elena" with that she walks away from us. "Jeez can you believe her, she is irresponsible and all she care about herself. In my family no is like her. I don't know where she gets that character."

"Elena calm down, you know in twins one is good and the other is bad. She is just having fun, let her be." With that I take a long sip of orange juice. I'm nonalcoholic and I'm vegetarian.

Taylor Lockwood approaches us. "Hey. You are Caroline right. Nice seeing you again. How are you enjoying the party?"

"Thanks, Taylor, its good seeing you too. The party is good so far." Taylor dressed in black suit and he looks really hot.

"Oh, sorry, these are my friends Elena and bonnie. Guys this is Taylor Lockwood."

Elena "hi, Taylor" and bonnie "hi, Taylor, so is you mom is one the hosting the party?"

"Yes, today is my dad's birthday. He is the one standing next to Michael Mikaelson."

"Michael, he is one of the richest guys in Seattle. How come your father know him?" bonnie asked.

"He is just family friend and my uncle is lawyer who works for his firm."

"So, what do you do?" I asked Taylor. "Oh, I'm lawyer." With that Kate comes to us with Aunt Jenna. Aunt Jenna is looking good with golden strapless and with gold necklaces.

"Jenna, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "It's, ok care, I know you won't do on purpose. Anyhow everything is good so far."

"Oh, Jenna, Kate this is Taylor Lockwood" I introduce them.

"Taylor, Aunt Jenna is the carter for this function."

"Ok, nice to meet to you." Taylor asked Elena "so, you have twin sister?"

Kate answer before Elena "yes, I'm the smart one."

"Ok, nice to meet you tonight and Caroline have a good night" with that Taylor kiss me in my cheek and left.

"Oh, my god, care he likes you" with that bonnie jumps up and down. I just have to roll my eyes for that.

"Oh, bonnie, I'm not interested in him." I'm not attracted to him and I think he is good looking and hot.

"Tell me, one thing wrong about him. Come on care you have to give this guy a chance" Elena asked with hands on her hips.

"I don't Elena, I just don't feel anything" "maybe, I can feel anything with this guy."

"Okay, guys I will try" with that we all finished our conversation. The party is gone for another four hours. I just want to go home and have a nice bubble bath. I'm so tired. Everyone like your food and Mrs. Lockwood and Taylor approaches me.

"Mom, this is Caroline Forbes, she is the friend of cater. Caroline, this is my mother carol Lockwood."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lockwood. Your party is wonderful and your home looks lovely."

"Thank you, Caroline. Your food is amazing and our guests like it are very much. And you look lovely dear. Have a good night".

"Ok, see you around Caroline. Have a safe journey".

"Thank you, Taylor, good night." Finally we pack our stuffs and leave the mansion around 11 pm. Bonnie give me ride back home.

"Good night bon". "Good night care". I went to room and eager to get out of my dress and feet is killing me. I massage my feet and change into pajamas. Finally I brush and teeth and hair and go to bed around 11.45pm. Oh, god what a day. I set my alarm at 7.00am and with that I close my eyes.

_so what you guys think? Good or bad? Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Thank you helenastuer for your review.

Three years later

Today is the last day for my exams and with that no more exams. I can't believe 4 years gone just like that. Lots of things happen in these 4 years. Bonnie got jobs as writer for Seattle times and Katherine got as photographer. Aunt Jenna now owns a small catering company and Elena becomes partner to her.

My life remains same. All my friends meet someone and I can't find anyone. Maybe I should go out often or something is wrong with me? My friends try to hook me with Tyler Lockwood. I went out with him for couple times. We are totally different people. My interest and his interest are completely different. He likes sport which I don't like it. He doesn't like to eat in streets.

Plus, he is very rich. I feel intimated by rich people. Wealth is not my cup of tea. I want to be with someone who makes me feel special.

I believe in hopeless romantic. When you meet someone who makes you feel special, whenever you heard his name, your hearts skip a beat whenever he smiles at you. These are the things I believe in love. But today most people value love as just physical relationship. I need passion in my love.

**_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._**_  
_**_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_**_  
_**_my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_**_  
_**_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._**_  
_**_I love thee to the level of every day's_**_  
_**_most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._**_  
_**_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_**_  
_**_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._**_  
_**_I love thee with a passion put to use_**_  
_**_in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._**_  
_**_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_**_  
_**_With my lost saints, — I love thee with the breath,_**_  
_**_Smiles, tears, of all my life! — And, if God choose,_**_  
_**_I shall but love thee better after death._**

This is one of favorite love poem. Whenever I feel lonely I just read the poem and it makes me feel happy. I have lots plan how my relationship would be. But my friends often tease that it may happen only in imagery world. I'm not waiting for my prince charming sweep off my feet and for fairytale wedding. But nothing is wrong with imaging.

Today after exam, my friends are planning visit the new club opened 10 blocks away from my building. Everyone one is excited.

"Oh, come on care, it will be fun. We can meet nice guys and may be you can meet your imaginary man" said bonnie sipping her coffee.

"No, bon I can't. I have to pack my book stuff and I have to prepare for my interview. May be next time, I will come. I promise but not now" with that I started doing my dishes.

Bonnie left to get ready for outing. I finish my dishes around 7.30. Oh god, I hate one thing the most is doing dishes. But watching the originals series I like to do my dishes all day. I love vampire series but it's very cheap and lame rip off of the vampire diaries which I love so much. I'm big fan of twilight series. I'm so jealous of Bella because Edward does whatever he can to protect Bella.

By 7.35 pm I lie down on soap and flipping through channel where anything remotely interested me. Bonnie enters the common room and looking hot.

Bonnie wears black dress with low cut at the black and its strapless .with her hair up and high heel boots, she is rocking. Knock on the door and I guess it may be Kate or Elena. I opened the door and there she is Kat glowing in red knee length dress. I always envy Kate. She can handle whatever situation and she came from wealthy family.

Every guy throw them at her .Kate never be in any serious relationship. She likes to toy with guys and guys know it and play along with 4 years she has so many one night stand.

But Elena is complete opposite of her. She is being in relationship since high school football player James. They broke up last years. It's kind of shock to us.

"Why you didn't dress up care?" ask Kat with hand on her hips.

"Kate, I told you I'm not interested in it. Plus I don't drink alcohol and I don't do one night stand. So there is no way I'm going this."

With that I sat on my couch to watch TV. "Care you should go out often, then only you can find your prince charming. Not sitting in your room and watching TV is going to help your case. Going out with plenty of guys only you can find your prince."

"Yeah, care it's not too late. We can wait, just go and change and lets hit the club." Bonnie asks me with puppy eyes.

"Sorry guys, I can't make it today. Plus today is the big bang theory finale so I don't want to miss it. You guys go have fun. Don't worry about me .I will be fine."

"It's not same without you care. I'm going to miss you" bonnie says with exhalation.

'Hey, what about me? I'm going to be with all the time. Let's have fun and hookup with cute guys" says Kate with smiling.

"Ok, but you have to promise me that you don't ditch me when cute guy come along" ask bonnie with serious face.

"I promise I won't ditch you." Kate says with pouting. With that both of them went to club and I return to watch my series.

By 8 clocks tbbt starts and finale was good with Leonard proposing penny and Sheldon took off because of too much changing. Its good and worth watch it.

Later I made myself pasta and do reminding dishes. By 10 I finish all my work and get ready to sleep. I usually read books before I go to sleep. I stated reading fifty shades freed. Bonnie suggests reading it. I fell in love with Christian grey. I sometimes wish as real person. Bonnie's favorite book too. I and bonnie often fight for Christian grey. Both of us want to be Ana grey.

I stated reading where Christian and Ana make out in their living room. Reading half way through I heard some noise, so went out of my room to check out.

Oh my god! My eyes, bonnie is making out with some stranger from bar I think. He is African American, tall with broad shoulder and wearing tee shirt and dark jeans.

I run back to my room and lock the door. Bonnie usually doesn't bring guys to our flat. It's kind of strange for me to see guy in our flat. Oh my god, their noise becomes louder now. I hope they use protection. I can't bear any longer, so I took my phone and start listen to the songs. First Taylor swift songs and still I can't sleep.

By 11.30 I start listen to one of my favorite song wicked game by Gemma Hayes. I love her voice so much. I love the lyrics and I start singing with her.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I'll never dream that I'd meet somebody like you  
I'll never dream that I'd lose somebody like you_

No, I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
No I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you

The world is on fire, no one can save me but you  
What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say you'll never feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you

And I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you

With that feel asleep. Next morning I woke at 7.30. After brushing my teeth and face wash I went to kitchen to make breakfast.

I stated to make veg sandwich for me and bonnie. At the time bonnie came with rubbing her eyes in pajamas.

"Good morning bon, how was last night." Bonnie makes her way to fridge to grab some milk for us.

"Last night was Total disaster care." Bonnie pour milk in two separate and sip her milk.

"Really, from what I see it must go pretty well."

"No care, it's not and I'm going to kill Kate. I hook up with this guy and I don't even know his name."

"Oh, so where is that guy"

"Good morning, pretty" comes the stranger guy with rough hair carries shoes in one hand and keys in other.

"Hi" said bonnie and stand uncomfortable with him.

"Look forward for tonight. See you at the club" he kissed her on her lips and went. Bonnie locks the door and stand there for minute.

"Are you ok bon?"

"Nope, I don't re member last night. Oh I think we didn't have sex last night."

"Oh, are you sure? That you didn't do last night"

"Yeah, care I'm sure, we make out for some time and he fell asleep on me and I have to put him in my bed."

Review please. Thank you xxxx.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Today is my first day of my vacation; I'm planning to do something different from every year. I always think about writing books. May be this is the time to start it.

First thing I should start cleaning my apartment. Then I should call my mom and check how she is doing without me this summer. For past 21 years I spent my summer with my mom, this is my first summer I'm spending in Seattle.

I woke up at 10, already bonnie went to office. She is very excited about being a journalist. I applied for couple of publishing houses in Seattle, I hope I get it or I will be in serious trouble.

By 2 I finish cleaning home and had a bubble bath. I prepare myself green salad for lunch. When I finish my lunch, my phone starts to ring.

I pick up my phone and saw Bonnie's photo. "Hello what's up?"

"Oh, care nothing I have to go to New York today and I will be coming home in 2 hours".

"Why?"

"It seems that new art gallery is opening tomorrow and I have to write an article about it."

"Oh, ok, come home I won't be sleeping. Do I have to pack your things ah?"

"No, no, I will pack. I just want to inform you."

"Okay"

"Bye, see you in hours"

I finish my dishes and bonnie arrives at 5. We exchange pleasantries and she went to her room to pack her things for her trip.

By 7 she finished her packing and brings her luggage to living room. I was in kitchen making sandwich for both of us. There was a knock on the door and bonnie went to open it. It's Kate and she came with big luggage than bonnie.

It's big and I can hold a 2 year boy. "Are you going to relocate to New York Kate?" I asked her.

"Shut up care."

"Seriously why you need this big luggage anyways?"

"Oh, come on care its new York for god sake. We should be fashionable and I'm really excited to visit New York."

"I thought you guys are going to stay for couple of days."

"What Couple of days! We are going to stay for 1 week".

"_What_?" asked bonnie with freaking tone. This show clearly that bonnie didn't know about Kate plan.

"Bon, we are going to new York. Of course we want to enjoy the city. It's a big opportunity bon. Trust me it's going to be magical."

"Bon, not everyone get chance to visit New York and you should enjoy the city and have some fun bon" I told bonnie. It's true not everyone get a chance to visit New York. I dreamt about going to New York and shop in Times Square.

Finally Kate and I convince bonnie that New York trip is going to be magical. Bonnie packed some extra clothes and some things which she may need for her stay in city for 1 week.

"It's almost time, bye care take care. I will call from city."

"Ok, bye bon, take care and have a safe journey."

"Bye care" said Kate.

"Bye Kate .have some fun" I said to Kate and I hug her.

I close the door and lean on it. It's the first time I'm going to be alone. I never had been alone in my life. I always have someone for me.

I watch TV for some time but nothing interests me. So I went to my room and search something to read. I love reading books. It always keep me interest and not to worry about my life.

I read all kinds of novel. But my number one priority is romance. I'm believer of hopeless romantic. It's nothing wrong to believe in love and have some fantasy about love life.

We can only image certain things because it may not happen in your life. I always dreamt about price charming to come and rescue me from my life.

I come across Dan brown's the last symbol. I'm a huge fan of Dan brown. I almost read all his books and his work inspire me to see the world. I really want to visit Europe. I love how he describes the cities and define about minute things.

I f I'm lucky enough, I may visit Europe. Luck is always far from me. I have a thing that what I like or love for certain things, I don't get it. In my life I never get anything I love.

That's why I love to read book and I can image myself having those things that I can't have.

I don't know when I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up at 8 and shut off my alarm clock. I done my morning routine and went to kitchen to grab my tea.

I read my newspaper and I saw headline that some guy name Klaus become richest man alive. Nearly 2 columns have written about his success. Some people thing being richer, make them happy. But it's not true, money don't make you happy.

Some people always whine about things, they don't have. I always believe in god and I believe that if you don't get something you like, don't worry you may be end up with better things.

I went to my kitchen to do my dishes, and then only I come across that I need certain things from grocery store. In grocery store I bought the things I need and I was waiting in queue to pay my bill.

My phone starts to ring and I check the caller id and its aunt Jenna. I haven't spoken spoke to Aunt Jenna in ages. I wonder why she calls me.

"Hi, care, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you and how is your job going on?"

She answers me hesitantly. "Hey, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm free tomorrow. What's up?"

"Nothing, can you help me tomorrow with catering. This is a huge opportunity and Jeremy got flu, so Elena has to stay with him. I hire some waitress but she bailed on me. I can pay you 20 dollars an hour. What you say?"

She was waiting for my answer. I'm free tomorrow evening and it may be good experience for me. So I replied "yeah, sure at what time I have to meet you and where?"

"Thank you care, I will text you the address and time."

"Ok Jenna, see you"

"Bye care, see you tomorrow" with that she hang up. I hope tomorrow everything should go smooth.

I went home and start to take out the things I have brought and arrange it in kitchen. By the time bonnie text me, that she arrived New York safely. She and Kate are getting ready for gala and she told that she will send me her dress.

I lock my front door and went downstairs to do my laundry which I haven't done in one week. With my final semester exam, I got little busy, now only I got time to do it.

I'm standing in my basement staring at the wall and waiting for my laundry to finish. A tall guy entered with huge basket. He is African American with well build muscle. He has cute brown eyes.

He is wearing black t-shirt with brown shorts. He is struggling to put quarter in the machine and he is making annoying noise.

I can't bear the noise any longer, so I offer to help him. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, sure, I can't put my quarter in the machine"

"You have the quarter upside down, that's why it's not entering in the machine. Give the quarter" asked him with my palm wide open.

He place the quarter in my palm and I put it in the machine and it starts to work.

"Thanks, I'm jess and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes and you are welcome."

"So, Caroline what are you doing?"

"I finished my college and I'm waiting for my job. What you do?"

"I'm an accountant in Michelson Company."

"Working in corporate, it must be tough I guess." I try to have a polite conversion and it's good to know about your neighbor's; being friendly with them.

"It's everyone's dream in Seattle to work in Michelson Company."

"What kind of job you searching for? I can help you with that. You can work for my company though."

"No thanks, I'm looking for publishing company and I like to work as editor."

By the time, my laundry got over and I open the machine; I grab my stuff and head off to the door. I reach the door when jess called me.

"It's really nice meeting you Caroline."

"It's nice to see you too."

"Can we get coffee sometime?"

"Sure, see you around" . I turn and went to my flat. I told my clothes and arrange it in my closet. I get a text message from bonnie and she sent me the photo of her dress. It's so beautiful.

Nothing interested me in TV, so I check my Gmail to see if I got any notification for my job. I got a mail form Seattle publishing house. They want to interview me for assistant; interview at 10 a.m. on Monday.

God, I'm really excited for the interview. I hope I may get this job and my career going to start. I want to prepare for my interview. First I have to search good outfit for my interview. Good outfit always make good impression, I learn this from my carry class.

I came with white shirt, black skirt with black pumps. I wish I had better clothes. First I have to buy some clothes with my first month salary.

I went to bed very early. Tomorrow is big day for Jenna and I can have some fun helping her. I learned so much from Aunt Jenna. She is a good adviser.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

"What's taking you so long?" I asked my assistant in intercom.

My assistant rose Gellar is young and brilliant women. I don't know how I will survive without her. She is very patience, sincerer and obedient; these are the things I values in employee. She is working in my company for past 5 years.

"I'm on my way Mr. mikaelson" with that she hangup . As I stare at Seattle skyline, the familiar ennui seeps into my consciousness. My days are blending together with no distinction.

I glance at my scheduled and nothing interested me for next few hours. I was thinking about buying new cars, at that time I hear a knock on my door.

My assistant comes inside with few documents' on her hands. She hands me the documents' and said "sir, you have to sign these document's".

I asked her "what this document about?" while searching for my pen.

Her reply is insisted that "this is about the contract we made with Miller Corporation".

A Miller corporation is one of the biggest tools manufacturing company. It was first founded by Mr. George miller in 1975 and the company has been past to their children. Now the company is runned by his grand daughter Emily miller. Emily miller is bright, beautiful and brave women.

She is one of greatest mind in business. I like doing business with her. She is single and she really likes me. She even asks me on a dat. For me she is very good at business but as girlfriend she is not the right person. She is very controlling women and very adamant about her opinion.

My women should be simple and humble. She must respect other people opinion and she should love me for who I am.

Women usually throw themselves at me because I'm rich and popular. I have no interest and respect for these kinds of women.

"Here, I have signed these and send them immediately" I hand over the documents to rose and walk back to her chamber.

Today is Friday, it mean I have family dinner at my parents' house.

My father Mikael mikaelson is my rescuer and he is the best father I can have. He is my big inspiration for my business. He owns a law firm and he is one of the best attorneys in North America. He migrated from England when he was 20 years.

All my sibling and I were born in England. We all have English mother like to have her tradition. This is one of the things I love about her.

My mother Esther mikaelson, lovely mother that anyone can ask for. I'm really lucky to have her in my life. She is housewife and she certain knows how to run a big family.

My father met my mother in a wedding party and it is love at first sight. After 30 years of marriage, they are still crazy about each other. My mom gave up her job to raise me and my siblings. She supports my father and she became the backbone of my family.

My big brother Finn, 33 years old and married to sage whom he met in college and happily lives with my parents. Finn is my mom's pet and always agree with mom and do whatever she says. She is one encourage him propose to sage. He became one of the partners in my dad's firm.

My second brother Elijah, 30 years old and he are known for his nobleness. He is normally kind, gentle and knows how to respect others. He is my dad's pet and he works in dad's firm and he works as legal advice for my company.

I'm niklaus, 27 years old. I own a mikaelson corporation and according to Forbes, I became world's richest man. I do lots of business. I love business and when I say this to my father, he is disappointed but he encourage me to pursue me dreams. This is one of the reason I love my dad. In my dad's family, it's a tradition that all male children must become a lawyer.

My younger brother kol ,25 years old. He is in law school. He is a trouble maker in my family. He likes to make trouble and get into fights. He gives my parents hard time. Every family has a spoil one who loves to spend their family fortunes. Kol is one in my family.

My younger sister Rebekah, 21 years old and she just graduated from fashion school. She is heart of my family. Everyone loves her and she is only female we have in our family. So she is pretty special to everyone. I just adore her. She will always be my baby sister who comes to me with her doll. Kol love to tease her and make her cry all the time. She is also a spoil one. But we mikaelson men love to spoil her.

Last my baby brother henrik, 15 years old. He is a genius in my family. He is high school and he is very quiet, obedient and knows how to respect the elders. He and I spend most of the time together and he loves to spend time with me.

This is my family and I love each and every one of them. I can't image my life without them. My family is the backbone for my success.

My mom is a traditional one and she set rules and she like everyone to follow her. One of it was to spend some family time like having dinner together. Kol call them as "family day". Today is the family day and my parents are expecting me in their home this evening.

When I started my business, I moved from my parents' house. As usual my mom is not supportive to my decision but my dad is supportive.

I live in penthouse in upstate Seattle. I have security and house keeper. My head security's wife is the housekeeper and both of them work for me. These are one of the people I can trust.

I'm really excited for the family dinner. It been long time I have seen my family. This month is quite busy for me. I have signs billion door contract and my company develops new software and it became huge success in the market. So I didn't have time to spend with my family.


End file.
